


I'll go

by FreshFailingAdult



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy's an author, Break Up, F/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, happier-marshmellow/Bastille, they're hidden in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshFailingAdult/pseuds/FreshFailingAdult
Summary: Based on the song 'Happier' by Marshmellow and Bastille.Clarke wants Bellamy to be happier, but it seems like the only way to do that is to let him go.





	I'll go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom. It's un-beta'd and you can probably tell. But I hope you like it.

When they first met, all they did was fight. But after reluctantly becoming friends, the hostile arguments turned into friendly debates, and those quickly evolved into flirty banter. After they (finally) got together they became an unstoppable team. They have each others' backs and they kick ass at games night. They became Clarke And Bellamy, Bellamy And Clarke, or as Jasper likes to call them, Mum And Dad. She proofreads all of his papers and was there for him when Octavia left. In return he accompanies her to all of her mother's awful parties and events and supported her choice to leave med school and study art.

It's been 6 weeks since the fighting started again, but only three since Clarke found out why. She had needed to email Roan about the plans for her gallery's opening night but her phone was dead and her computer just wouldn't connect to the internet so she grabbed Bellamy's. She was just about to sign out of his email and into hers when she saw it. it was an email from his boss with the subject line reading GREECE. She knew that snooping was wrong okay, but it was just... there. So she read it.

GREECE turned out to be a job opportunity for Bellamy in -shocker- Greece. An amazing research opportunity where he would be able to teach history on the side. It was literally his dream job and initially Clarke was excited. But Greece was a long way away from Arkadia. They tried to talk about it like adults but once Bellamy accused Clarke of snooping the act was dropped and they straight up argued.

_"Why didn't you tell me this sooner? Where you even planning on telling me at all?"_

_"Of course I was! I just wanted to make a decision first."_

_"Maybe this is the kind of decision we should make together, Bellamy."_

_"Maybe you should have just minded your own business, Clarke, then we wouldn't be having this conversation,"_

_"I'd hardly call this a conversation, Bellamy."_

It was like walking back in time to when they first met. It had ended with Bellamy storming out and Clarke crying herself to sleep. They made up when he crawled into bed and pulled her to him. They held each other close and whispered apologies into each others' skin.

But ever since that moment tensions have been tight. They fight a lot more and work longer hours. Every time they talk about it they end up at each others' throats and Clarke ends up crashing at Raven's. Bellamy keeps telling her he doesn't want to go but she can tell that he does and she just feels guilty. It's making them both miserable. Clarke can only think of one way to fix it.

Clarke makes the decision to break up with the man she loves. Just thinking about life without him forms a pit in her stomach and the image of him with someone else is beating her up inside, but she can't think of another logical solution no matter how desperate she is to never let him go. This is what she has to do. 

 

* * *

 

When Bellamy walks in the door Clarke's sitting on the couch with a suitcase sitting beside her. He almost doesn't see her but does a little double take when he does and breaks into a grin.

"Hey Princess, you're home early." He walks over to place a kiss on her forehead. Clarke freezes a little when he does, causing Bellamy to pull away and cock his head to the side. "Is everything okay?"

Clarke bites her lip and Bellamy's smile begins to fade. "Lately... I've been thinking." she starts.

"Sounds dangerous," Bellamy quips as his lips quirk up into a smirk. But Clarke doesn't laugh or roll her eyes like she usually would, and Bellamy frowns. "What is it Clarke?"

Clarke struggles with her word choice for a minute before sighing. "I want you to be happier." Confusion crosses Bellamy's face and he starts to open his mouth but Clarke cuts him off. "I think we should break up." She almost yells it because she's so nervous. "I'm going to stay with Raven for a few days."

"You think... what?" It comes out a little hoarse, which Clarke knows means that he's holding back tears. 

"Bell, you want to go to Greece, I know you do. And I want you to go."

"Clarke, I don't have to go to Greece to be happy." Bellamy runs a hand through his hair, avoiding her gaze.

"You'll miss out on your dream job and I'll feel guilty for causing it. Bell if you don't go, we'll both be miserable." Clarke puts her hand on his face and gently forces him to look at her.

Bellamy finally meets her gaze. "But we'll be together."

For a minute Clarke wants to change her mind, because this just doesn't feel right. But she's doing this for him. "But is it worth it? We ran our course, we pretended we're okay but we're not. It'll destroy us."

"I'm not just staying for you Princess, what about O? Our friends?" Bellamy pulls out of Clarke's embrace and leans against the kitchen counter, facing away from her.

"Octavia's not coming back anytime soon and you know it," Clarke walks over and places a hand on his back. "Our friends will be okay Bell, they'll be so happy for you."

Bellamy turns around to face her. "Come with me Clarke. Come to Greece."

Clarke closes her eyes. "Bell, I have the gallery now, I can't just leave. "

Bellamy's jaw clenches and he turns his gaze to the ceiling. "Yeah I know."

Clarke looks down at her feet, guilt weighing on her chest. "I want to see you smile, Bell. A genuine, happy smile. And I know that means I'll have to leave. I can't hold you back anymore." He pulls her into a hug and buries his face in her neck. She breathes in the smell of him, and closes her eyes. Her fingers twist their way into his hair as she pulls him closer. "So I'll go. And even though I may not like this, I think that you'll be happier. I want you to be happier." It comes out so quietly that she's not sure he even heard her, but it doesn't matter. He knows.

She reluctantly pulls away from him and wipes the tears from her eyes. She gives him a weak smile, presses a kiss to his cheek and leaves without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend that if you haven't seen the film clip watch it. But have tissues ready.  
> Anyway all feedback is good feedback so please leave a comment. I might even make a part 2 if people like it.


End file.
